


One Of Those Days

by CrowdedIsolation



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowdedIsolation/pseuds/CrowdedIsolation
Summary: Never thought this fandom would be my reintroduction into writing fanfiction, but I couldn't resist this wonderful pairing. Short and angsty but surprisingly sweet, I guess?





	One Of Those Days

Today was just one of those days. Evidently, Damien seemed to be having a lot of “those days” lately. They were the kind of days where he’d wake up groggy and lacking any sort of energy, his brain fuzzy from his usual dreamless, uninterrupted slumber. He’d force himself out of bed and immerse into the cold, brisk morning all while granting his still sleeping cats a bitter and jealous yet still adoring glance. Every step forward felt weighted. Every minute movement was an accomplishment he’d learned to silently congratulate himself on. These were the types of days Damien had become used to. Slow. Heavy. Uneventful. 

Probably even more difficult than physically getting out of bed was the forced interaction with his coworkers. The S/SG crew had become his family over time and Damien absolutely loved all of them, but sometimes their rowdy and rambunctious behavior was difficult to be around. Usually, he’d be matching their immature shenanigans with his own brand of goofy humor, but today was not that day. Boze and Courtney couldn’t seem to understand why he kept dodging their eyes and answering their questions with noncommittal grunts or a mumbled “yes” or “no”, but they both eventually let him be and took their conversation elsewhere, leaving him peacefully alone in the breakroom. 

There was an oddly comfortable cold seeping into his muscles as he sat there in complete silence. His leg was bouncing endlessly under the table, but that was merely a sort of tell he’d accepted years ago. He’d much rather prefer his leg bouncing than the inevitable trembling of his hands that made an appearance whenever his anxiety reached levels above that of his usual. Damien was used to these days, but he’d never be accustomed to those. He was used to this sluggish sensation that somehow managed to manifest itself in his lack of communication and general unease. Normally, it would take him a few hours of settling into the day before he’d manage to get a hold of himself and return to his normal, joking self. 

He caught the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall and swiftly approaching him. His shoulders deflated subtly and he fought the urge to sigh at the prospect of being forced into yet another social interaction with one of his coworkers. Sooner rather than later, the door to breakroom was being swung open and an all-encompassing sense of relief surged through Damien when his tired eyes made contact with Shayne’s bright and observant ones. The blond offered him a genuine, subdued smile and Damien was able to reciprocate with a tiny smile of his own. There was a clear, understanding glint in his best friend’s gaze that neither one of them verbally acknowledged, but Damien was completely grateful for. 

With a quiet, muted aura that was normally unlike him, Shayne walked over and took the seat next to Damien. The blond wordlessly pulled out his phone and thumbed at the screen for a few seconds. Damien was confused for all of ten seconds before his best friend scooted his seat closer to him and held the phone up between them. Almost immediately the screen lit up to a random Youtube video titled “An Hour of Adorable Cat Videos That Cured My Anxiety”. A full, hearty laugh bubbled out of Damien’s throat for the first time that day when he realized it was a video he’d seen before. He turned his face to Shayne and the two men shared a long, amused smile.

“This is a classic. Not as good as ‘My Cat Being a Wondeful Gift To Humanity For Seven Minutes’, but definitely cuter than ‘Why Won’t This Cat Stop Asking Me For A Beer?’.”

An expression of pure delight and accomplishment took over Shayne’s handsome features and Damien couldn’t help the faint dusting of pink that covered his cheeks as he grinned before forcing himself to look away and at the actual video playing on the phone. They sat there in companionable silence, watching the dumb compilation for what was definitely too long. The others were probably out and looking for them to begin their recording of videos for the day, but Shayne made no attempt at ending this impromptu session in the breakroom. There was a warm appreciation for his best friend that was suddenly swirling inside of Damien and he forced his gaze away from the screen in order to look him in the eyes. He opened his mouth to mutter a sincere thanks, but that last, niggling burn of anxiety kept any sound from leaving his mouth. Regardless, Shayne smiled at him with understanding and knocked their knees together underneath the table. “I got you, man,” he said simply before going back to watching the video. 

It was four, simple basic, but they had so much meaning behind them. Just as Shayne had simply understood that Damien was having one of those days, Damien simply understood that Shayne meant a lot with those four words. Neither of them understood this grasping sense of need that’s kept them tethered to each other for the past few months, but, for now, it was okay. As long as Damien had Shayne here to get him through these tough days, he knew he’d be alright. Shayne had him.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I might post this on tumblr too. Sorry for any mistakes, I just really hate editing my own work.


End file.
